Au délà de tout
by Vanille fraise
Summary: Il sera près d'elle, au délà de tout.


Voici un court OS, que je dédie à ma Zou. En espérant ne pas trop la décevoir.

D'un genre dramatique, que j'ai peu l'habitude d'écrire, et qui a été assez émouvant pour moi je l'avoue. ^-^

Avec **Harry** et **Hermione**, un couple, un duo qui nous tient à coeur.

Comme toujours, ces magnifiques personnages sont à JK. Rowling.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et en attendant, _bonne lecture _!

* * *

Harry captura une grande bouffée d'air, qu'il relâcha progressivement. De la fumée s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte, violacée par le froid. Une brise polaire, favorisée par la saison hivernal, s'infiltra entre ses mèches brunes. Il trembla légèrement. Cependant, un sourire chargé de tendresse illuminait son visage glacé. Il les voyait. Ses yeux. Ils étaient là, devant lui. Aussi brillants que possible, aussi complices qu'à l'ordinaire. Une coutume respectée, depuis le commencement. Un rituel pur, toujours présent, dans les bons, comme dans les mauvais instants. Au moins quelque chose qu'ils avaient réussi, qu'ils réussissaient. Qui avait toujours été couronné de succès. Harry en était fier. Il inclina la tête, son sourire s'accentua. Il les voyait. Ses cheveux, longs, et doux comme la soie. Une masse ondulée, couleur châtaigne. Il pouvait ressentir leur légèreté entre ses doigts. Ils étincelaient sous la lumière des étoiles. Harry respira plus vite encore. Il le voyait, son visage. Sa peau lisse et satinée. Le teint claire, un contraste délicat jurant parfaitement avec ses prunelles marrons. Il la voyait, toute entière. Une silhouette harmonieuse, dénuée de tous défauts. Un corps sans prétention, simplement beau. Harry ria doucement. Car c'est-ce qu'elle faisait.

**oOo**

-Harry ?

-Mmh ?

-Ton devoir de Métamorphose, tu ne le fais pas ?

Ledit Harry déposa lentement son livre de Quidditch sur ses propres genoux et envoya un sourire goguenard à sa meilleure amie.

-Je devrais ?

Hermione le toisa d'un air désolant.

-Tu devrais.

Elle leva les yeux au le ciel quand elle perçut un long souffle désespérément poussé par son collègue Gryffondor.

-Il reste une semaine, se plaignit-il les yeux suppliants, laisse moi au moins terminer ce livre tranquillement.

-Arrête de geindre, Harry, penses-tu un instant aux ASPICS ?

Son ami pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, une mou craquante arborant son visage enfantin.

Hermione décrocha un petit sourire tendre, à peine perceptible, cependant :

-Tu ne m'auras pas, dit-elle sèchement.

Harry baissa les yeux, vaincu.

Une lueur triomphante éclaira les yeux de la jeune fille. Pour un instant..

Son meilleur ami haussa rapidement les épaules, puis, déjouant la méfiance de son professeur de substitution, il se jeta sur elle.

Il entama une partie de chatouilles, faisant courir ses doigts sur les hanches d'Hermione, qui elle, plus surprise que jamais, poussa un cri de stupéfaction.

Harry continuait de presser ses mains sur les côtes de sa cible, et celle-ci riait à présent à gorge déployée. Implorant son bourreau.

-Ha…rry, arr…ête ! Non ! Ha…Harry ! Gémit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Harry, peu fier d'avoir dupé son amie, s'esclaffait pourtant à son tour, devant la joie et l'innocence.

**oOo**

Il l'entendait, son rire cristallin. Il résonnait dans sa tête. Il était si bon et doux à ses oreilles. Si chaleureux et communicatif malgré elle.

Elle était toujours là, elle s'était tue, mais ses lèvres portaient encore la trace d'une allégresse récente. Elle avança alors vers lui, de sa démarche fluide, qui se voulait pleine de charme. Elle stoppa tout mouvement à quelques mètres d'Harry, le fixant d'une manière touchante. Un regard paisible et protecteur, rempli d'une affection, d'un amour indéchiffrable.

**oOo**

-Et Harry Potter change à nouveau subitement de trajectoire ! Abusant pleinement de la naïveté de son adversaire !

L'attrapeur des Gryffondors passait en revu tout le terrain, sans la moindre trace du vif d'Or échappé. Il tourna à nouveau sur lui-même, puis avec une aisance époustouflante, il entama un piqué vers la pelouse pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du sol. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir aperçu un éclat brillant. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant Malefoy batifolé devant un groupe de filles installées au premier rang des gradins. S'il y avait bien un moment où le vif devait se montrer, c'était maintenant, quand la méfiance de l'attrapeur adverse demeurait totalement absente.

Il dandina de la tête et remarqua que ses propres amis étaient juste devant lui. Il adressa un signe de main à leur attention et se mit à nouveau en quête de l'objet volant.

Après plusieurs minutes à survoler le terrain, il vit passer la petite balle juste en dessous de lui, semblant nargué son traqueur. Drago l'avait malheureusement vu aussi, et à présent les rivaux se défiaient pour la victoire. Parcourant à pleine puissance le ciel en long et en large.

-Malefoy et Potter sont maintenant à même hauteur, se poussant, chargeant à quelques centimètres de leur but commun !

Après une bousculade peu amical provenant de l'attrapeur des Serpentard, Harry se tapa la tête la première contre un pylône. A moitié assommé il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il croisa le regard inquiet mais encourageant d'Hermione, les mains jointes devant son visage. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête et se remit en chasse.

-Potter se couchera avec un beau bleu ce soir, mais le voilà qui rattrape Malefoy, son éclair de feu poussé à pleine vitesse !

Un tour de stade plus tard, plusieurs figures plus ou moins dangereuses, Harry tenta le tout pour le tout, il tendit la main.

Il l'aperçut alors encore une fois, ce regard, un regard rapide mais pourtant aussi long que ce qu'il voulait en dire. Ces yeux rayonnants, pendant un instant si bref, mais fort en soutient.

D'une main habile et sûr d'elle, Harry attrapa le vif d'Or.

**oOo**

Une aide toujours précieuse. Un encouragement indescriptible et sans limite.

Hermione s'approcha encore. Il pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle contre son cou. Il était serein et régulier. Il l'apaisait. Sa présence toute entière le soulageait, elle pansait ses blessures morales. Son aura le rassurait, elle guidait ses doutes quotidiens.

**oOo**

Harry avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il était censé combattre et survivre devant un mage noir plus puissant et tourmenter que jamais. Et il venait d'apprendre qu'il était, à n'en plus douter, l'Elu. Qu'il était le seul à pouvoir terrasser Voldemort. Qu'il était le seul à pouvoir rendre tranquillité et plénitude au monde sorcier et moldu. Et avec tout cela, il ne devait pas craquer. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fouillait au plus profond de lui, la moindre parcelle de force qu'il pouvait acquérir. Son courage suffirait-il, il était évident que non. La colère, le sentiment le plus présent dans son esprit, ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Pire, elle le ferait lamentablement échoué.

Il ferma les yeux. Ses yeux verts sans éclat, éteints par le doute et la souffrance.

Il sentait la chaleur de la cheminée contre son visage, un instant il songea à plonger dedans, en quête d'un avenir plus chaleureux, pour ne jamais en ressortir.

Noyer dans le silence de la nuit, il sursauta quand une porte grinça derrière lui. Néanmoins il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'une main douce se pose sur son épaule découverte. Les paupières à nouveau closes il sourit de soulagement.

-Est-ce que ça va Harry ?

Il pivota son regard vers son amie inquiète et s'empara de sa main qu'il pressa dans un geste rassurant.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé, murmura-t-il à son intention.

Elle hocha doucement la tête en signe de négation, et s'agenouilla près de lui. Sa robe de chambre colorée par les nuances orangées des flammes. Harry s'ennivra de son odeur suave, son bonheur grandissant à chaque inspiration.

Ils ne dirent aucun mot, se contentant d'observer le brasier crépitant sous leurs yeux.

Harry se sentait tout simplement bien. La peur qui le rongeait quelques minutes plus tôt semblait se dissoudre aussi vite que la fumée par le conduit de cheminée. Son cœur reprenait un rythme normal. Il la sentait, tout près de lui, sa présence. Il sentait la force tant recherchée monter en lui. Un pouvoir précieux, qu'Hermione semblait déceler naturellement.

Un vert scintillant domina à nouveau ses yeux.

Il l'avait trouvé, sa chaleur.

**oOo**

Harry admirait son amie, il se nourrissait d'elle, il buvait les paroles qu'elle avait pour lui, toujours bonnes à son égard. Il restait incapable de bouger, profitant de cet instant à tout jamais, comme si c'était le dernier. Il la regarda lever un bras et le passer autour de lui, derrière sa nuque frissonnante. Passer le deuxième et coller son corps au sien dans une harmonie impeccable. Hermione vrilla son regard à demi triste dans celui perdu de Harry. Puis dans un dernier geste elle installa son doux visage au creu du cou de sa moitié.

Harry l'entoura à son tour de ses robustes membres, et la serra tendrement, avec fragilité, mais aussi fort qu'il en était possible. Une encollade sans douleur, juste sincère et incroyablement douillette. Il s'accrochait maintenant à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Respirant, haletant, gravant ce moment inéstimable dans sa mémoire, comme il l'avait fait avec tous les autres. Tous ces souvenirs encrés dans son cœur pour l'éternité.

**oOo**

Harry lâcha sa baguette. Celle-ci cogna le sol en pierre dans un bruit sourd. Le son de la victoire. Ses doigts engourdis se déplièrent totalement. Son visage crispé se détendait doucement. Son souffle fort et saccadé se faisait de plus en plus silencieux.

Devant lui gisait le seigneur des ténèbres, cette fois-ci totalement mort.

Il avait réussi.

Il avait détruit l'objet de ses pires cauchemards, bien réels.

Maintenant il avait besoin d'une des raisons pour laquelle il s'était battu.

Il avait besoin d'elle.

Et cette raison était à genoux, à quelques mètres sur sa gauche. Elle souriait. Elle ne disait rien. Mais son visage illuminé criait de bonheur. Elle tendit les bras, les offrant avec délice au survivant, et à présent sauveur.

Harry utilisa le peu de force qui lui restait pour courir se réfugier près d'elle, et l'étreindre avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait donner. Elle pleura contre son meilleur ami, la personne la plus chère à son cœur, et lui murmura des remerciements à l'oreille, elle le remercia d'être en vie. Harry sanglota à ces mots, lui chuchotant qu'il l'aimait plus que de raison.

**oOo**

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Harry se cramponnait à sa raison de vivre, car elle était son monde. Sa vie. Et plus jamais il ne voulait la laisser filer. Plus jamais il ne voulait faire saigner son cœur. Il n'était complet qu'avec elle, qu'avec Hermione tout contre lui.

Ce fut un déchirement quand elle recula malgré son emprise puissante. Il eut envie d'hurler quand elle détacha son corps encore tiède du sien qui se refroidissait déjà. Il pleura quand elle déposa un dernier baiser sur sa joue humide. Il supplia quand, après un dernier regard chargé de passion, elle s'éloigna dans la pénombre, et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Harry tomba à genoux, tremblant des pieds à la tête, soudain prit de soubresauts incontrôlés et douloureux. Son cœur s'était brisé en milles morceaux, une fois de plus.

Sa tête, totalement désorientée, perçut à peine les bruits de pas derrière lui. Des pas hésitants, puis une voix cassée et timide.

-Harry… il ne faut plus venir ici.

Il se contenta de baisser la tête, et de laisser ses larmes s'entrechoquées avec le cailloux gelé.

-Je t'en prie, implora Ginny, tu fais du mal à tout le monde.

Harry serra les poings. Peu lui importait. Pendant trop longtemps il s'était occupé du sort des autres comme il le pouvait. Il avait fait tout ce qui lui semblait bon. Et malgré cela, il avait pitoyablement manqué à son devoir.

-Tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas, souffla Ginny avec tristesse.

Harry déposa une main encore tremblante sur la pierre tombale. Au-delà de tout, et même du trépas, il serait avec Hermione. Car ce soir là, il était mort avec elle.

* * *

_Fin_

_A très bientôt._

PS : Je suis navrée si des fautes se sont échappées. ^-^


End file.
